Jack Atlas
Current Background Jack is known as the "Absolute King of the Turbo Duel", and was once Yusei's best friend, but they became bitter rivals after Jack stole Yusei's Stardust Dragon and Duel Runner and left for New Domino City. Now, as a former resident of Satellite, he must hide his past from the rest of society. But he was defeated by Yusei Fudo in the championship round of the Fortune Cup. He starts off as very arrogant and cruel, but his conscience is revived thanks to Carly Nagisa, who heals his wounded heart and teaches him to let "the real Jack Atlus" live, and become a good person. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate (SIMPLY PUT - Editing later) Jack went to Yusei's apartment, met up with the gang, stayed in the apartment during the evacuation start up, got attacked by angels, went to the tower, attacked more angels, left the tower, rested in Yusei's apartment, fought with Genis, stormed to his room, moped for awhile, left to sneak off the tower, saw Yusei fight Yggdrasil, called Bruno, stormed back, found out Bruno was lying, stormed Security HQ, helped save the gang, fought the angel in the top of the building, got a concussion as the ceiling collapsed, regrouped with the gang after revival, went to the Tower of Salvation, got attacked by angels, found the Welgaia floor, watched others go into the nightmare, got goaded by Yggdrasil, ran into the nightmare, faced the nightmare, rejoined the gang, went to the top floor, got assaulted by even MORE angels, won, hung around up there, got let back downstairs by Bruno, left the tower, then jumped in a cop car to get away from the tower. 'Arc 2' After the three months, having it being a normal morning, Jack had left and visited Martha...After discussion, Dark Signers became a hot topic. Which, knowledge of Carly becoming a Dark Signer again was brought up. It wasn't long before Jack left, with others, to Castle Oblivion. Where, they came across the Dark Signers. This, however, soon led to the fight. After Jack had won the duel against Carly, she had vanished - which had just been an actual repeat for Jack. There, he happened to come across Aki, where both of them, and the many others who were there, ended up staying the night at Aki's. When Sector Security came by, hearing reports of sightings of Aki, Jack helped her escape and then left himself. He headed to Inaba in hopes with Yusei, as she said she 'sensed him there last'...they, however, ended up having a tag-along guest, Ryoji - who seemed to have a mad crush on Aki. As soon as they arrived, Dr. Stein had tackled Jack..still very interested in the Crimson Dragon mark. After fighting him off Jack recieved a call from Martha's place and when it was obvious by the voices in the background - Yusei was there. Jack tried to get Aki to go too, and left...with Stein, who hitched a ride at the last moment. When Jack arrived at Martha's, Yusei did happen to be there. Jack managed to get some shouting at him in, but Yusei had amnesia..and didn't remember anything. As the next day came around, Jack had tried to get Yusei's proper memories back - and at least get his name back to normal..not to the name 'Aki'. This led to others getting involved. When Mithos, the one kid Jack really did not like, appeared again to calm Yusei down in one of his amnesia fits. Mithos happened to be very attached to Ruka. It wasn't long before Sector Security appeared again. Jack, due to his false bounty, was reluctantly shoved into a closet by Mithos. This caused some major changes to Jack. After others heard some strange sounds (which included a female's voice) they opened the door...only to find Jack had turned into a female. As Jack looked in the mirror, he passed out. Yosuke happened to mock Jack later, which just to 'teach him for making fun of Jack Atlas' pushed him into the same closet....when Yosuke also turned into a female. All of this was happening because of Kämpfer abilities. A stuffed tiger plush, Which, led to Jack earning a new 'fan'...who thought they would marry, and Jack was a 'Princess'. Jim, a mutated worm, had happened to 'fall in love' with the female Jack. Zelos, and Johan happened to hit on Jack and Yosuke, thinking they were actual females. Jack and Yosuke, in a way of joking, pushed them into the same closet. They, also, came out as females. Personality Jack's personality is similar to Seto Kaiba's; he is somewhat cold-hearted, and often acts as an anti-hero. Jack has few applicable or even social skills other than dueling and has been consequently fired from several jobs in one day. He also has problems with spending money as Crow grills him for spending 3000 yen ($32) on a single cup of coffee and being 36000 yen ($384) in debt to said coffee shop. Also, he has a great love for ramen that spans from his early days when he would eat ramen along with his friends (Yusei and Crow) at Martha's home. Abilities Crimson Dragon Birthmark - Wings of the Crimson Dragon: Allows Jack to se nse the other signers, call on the Crimson Dragon, gather the marks to summon Savior Dragon. Because of Neo Domino City being pulled through the Bio-Gate, the Crimson Dragon gave the power to bring monsters that the signers summon to life in emergencies. Jack is one of the five Signers, the chosen ones of the People of the Stars, and carries the Crimson Dragon's Wings. ATK: 3000 DEF: 2000 Effects: After damage calculation, when this card attacks a Defense Position monster your opponent controls: Destroy all Defense Position monsters your opponent controls. During your End Phase: Destroy all other monsters you control that did not declare an attack this turn. This card must remain face-up on the field to activate and to resolve this effect. In certain situations, Jack has managed to summon Red-Nova Dragon....This being on very rare occasions, but a more "last-chance" oppertunity. ATK: '''3500 '''DEF: '''3000 '''Effects: This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's Spells, Traps, or monsters. When your opponent's monster declares an attack, you can select it, then remove this card from play and negate the attack. During the End Phase, Special Summon this card that was removed by this effect. Kämpfer abilities Fire simply put is the ability to shoot fireballs. With enough concentration, and effort, the fireballs can increase in strength. This, however, will take time to get enough effort to control this ability. Dueling Jack's signature card is also a Synchro monster, Red Dragon Archfiend (Red Demon's Dragon in the Japanese version) which, when granted the power of the Signers, can be upgraded to Majestic Red Dragon (Savor Demons Dragon). He later achieves a Burning Soul which can summon out Red Nova Dragon (Scar-Nova Dragon). He plays a "Power" Deck, focusing on quickly summoning powerful monster to obliterate his opponent's defenses. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Death the Kid-Sama Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!